No True Hero is Loved
by Scrat
Summary: Complete. Link could faintly hear her, as if she was off in the distance yelling. He felt removed, staring at Ganondorf he knew one thing as Zelda continued to tell of his evil deeds, he would pay for killing the Great Deku Tree.


No True Hero is Loved

Link knelt to look through the window, seeing first the long deep red carpet. Following the carpet from the door just arms length from the throne kneeled a sun-tanned man, one of the Gerudo. It was the man from his dream, the one chasing the white horse.

"That's Ganondorf." Zelda whispered into Link's ear, bent over his shoulder looking through the window for herself. "He is the king of the Gerudos, he says he's here because he wishes for peace. But I believe he represents the dark clouds from my vision."

Link could faintly hear her, as if she was off in the distance yelling. He felt removed, staring at Ganondorf he knew one thing as Zelda continued to tell of his evil deeds, he would pay for killing the Great Deku Tree.

He glanced towards Zelda then, a plan started forming beyond his control. He picked up his deku stick, as if it was a walking stick, and stepped away from the window, fully turning to Zelda. "Zelda, could you lead me to the throne room? Or maybe a balcony overlooking the throne room?"

Zelda looked at Link oddly but nodded, "Follow me, I'll lead you straight to the throne room." She turned and started to walk, motioning him next to her.

Link remained still, he looked at his deku stick in his hand before walking behind Zelda. He felt a pang of regret as he raised it, the only warning Zelda had was a faint sorry before Link hit her and returned to the small garden window.

Glancing through the window he reassured Ganondorf was still kneeling, turning quickly he returned to the last set of guards he had passed. He stood openly behind the hedge, mindlessly curious as to who chose the men for their jobs. He didn't pause to rethink his plan; he knew if he did he wouldn't carry it through.

He took his sling shot out of his belt, feeling his bag for ammunition. Slightly worried he felt only three seeds left. Looking around he picked up some small rocks, not knowing when he would next find the preferred seeds.

Slowly he moved on top of the hedge, for a moment he felt as if he was back home playing with Saria, but than reality came back as he saw a soldier pass by underneath. He crawled along until he reached the corner. Looking down both pathways he chose the one he hadn't come through, he would still need an escape route.

Fitting the rock into his slingshot he pulled the string back, aiming up high, as if someone had tried to climb over the wall and slipped. Letting the string free the rock flew and hit true. The guards both abandoned their post, another sign of bad training.

He ran back to the window, any noises covered by the noise the guards were making. Looking through the window he saw only Ganondorf surrounded by guards. He opened the window slightly, trying to listen into the conversation.

"-for your own safety! There are intruders, they might be trying to kill you in revenge-"

Link slowly opened the rest of the window, he heard enough. He would be considered a mad man till Zelda reawoke, explaining who he was.

He pressed his ears tightly against his head as he set his deku stick down and slipped through the window. Staying close to the wall he walked behind the group, who were foolishly watching the door as if it was the only entrance.

His hand reached behind his shield, where he placed his deku nuts. Slowly he worked three out and closed the pouch tightly. Walking forward he was within touching distance before a guard turned, the man let out a startled yelp alerting everyone in the room.

As the four guards pulled their swords Link threw down one deku nut. Everyone flinched and Link darted forward. His sword flashed before it slid into Ganondorf's bare stomach, sliding out again red.

Ganondorf's eyes widened as he stared down upon his blood. He jerked back when Link threw down another deku nut, blinking, Link was gone. He felt a something hard, a hilt perhaps, hit the back of his head.

Link darted back as the man fell forward, as he started to move to finish the Gerudo the main doors were thrown open. Link looked up and threw the last deku nut in his hand, escaping as they were frozen. Turning at the window he glanced at Ganondorf, unable to resist he reached outside and picked up his deku stick.

Three days later all of Hyrule knew the death of the Gerudo King, found with a stick of unknown wood through his heart. Link was banned from Hyrule and sentenced to death on site when Zelda told her tale of a terrifying man entering her garden and forcing her to show him to the throne room.

The faintly remembered fairy boy, who had brought a smile to many though he knew them but seconds, was quickly replaced with the image of a hardened killer out to destroy the peace they had known for so long. In reaction to the killing there was a brief war until the treaty with the Gerudos became a reality when Nabooru finally fought her way to lead the Gerudos.

Link smiled softly as he gazed over the land he had once called home. Turning he started to walk away, whispering a good bye as he carried the Kokiri Emerald in his arms.

Navi watched him before looking at the forest. Looking at Link then Hyrule once more tears fell as she whispered a sentence heard over the entire land, "No true hero is ever loved."

She called out for Link to wait as she flew after him, already complaining about how fast he walked.

END

EDIT: Author notes are added and I cleaned the story up some, not perfect but hey.

AN: This idea came because I realized the entire story could have been avoided if they just took action against Ganondorf directly in the beginning. I mean, Link went on the whole quest on a seconds notice in the first place, right? So here what happened is he killed Ganondorf and because only Zelda saw him (Ganondorf) as evil then entire land thought Link was the evil one. Zelda made Link sound evil because she was just knocked by a man she had thought would be the one to save them, she never met him before.

Yeah, Link might seem a little out of character but then his character is very open to suggestion.


End file.
